chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Hisashi Suo
Hisashi Suo (周防 久志 Suō Hisashi) is the current Meijin (Master) of Karuta. He began karuta in college, and took three years to take the title of Meijin. He has won the Master title five consecutive times, which makes him an Eternal Meijin. Appearance Personality Suo is quite lax when it comes to his college studies. He has been in college for eight years and should have graduated by now, and this fact frustrates his professors. He has a quiet voice. He is so soft-spoken that when he speaks in front of his class, nobody can hear him. Using a microphone will only make him speak even more softly. History Synopsis Relationships Family Friends Shinobu Wakamiya Shinobu is the current reigning Queen of competitive karuta, while Hisashi is the current reigning Meijin, or Master. Shinobu doesn't like him very much; even so, he tends to call her often because he wants to have a match against her. Chihaya Ayase Suo once asked Chihaya to be his girlfriend. Another time he told her she would never be Queen. Taichi Mashima Taichi became one of his cram school students. Later on he started hanging out with Suo, and learned more about his playing style. Akito Sudo Official Matches Record Karuta Style Suo has 28 "one-syllable" cards in the hundred-card Hyakunin Isshu. Suo is a bit faster when his favorite reader, Kyoko Yamashiro, is reading for a match. His style is often described as 'nasty' and 'sick' by many other players for his tendency to trick his opponents into committing faults while playing. Suo's probable weakness is the illness that caused his sight to be limited. This is noted by Chihaya - after practicing with him, she noticed Suo was a bit slower to take cards set at the edge of the field. Another probable weakness is his stamina; Suo doesn't lose matches often, so he doesn't expend much energy. So during his competition against Harada-sensei, his strength was fading by the fourth round. Techniques & Talents Opponent's Faults Maker -Suo's specialty, which causes his opponent to commit faults and make his opponent to lose his calm. This style of karuta is deemed nasty and sick by others since it causes others to feel hopeless over their own karuta style, which normally focus on taking opponent cards or defending your own cards. This style requires the speed of one player to make the opponent startled when they are too focused on hearing the syllables. When the opponent is startled, they make mistakes by touching the card that they think Suo is aiming at , thus making faults. Superior Hearing -Suo is notably said to possess the best hearing out of all the characters. He has also noted that for him, there are 28 'one -syllable' cards (this is later corrected by Suo, saying that he only has 27 'one-syllable' cards), showing how good he is in discerning the sounds. However , this varies based on who the reader is, as well as the conditions. Quotes * (To everybody) - "Are you a class A player?" * (To himself, about Chihaya) - "I found myself a bride...!" * (To Chihaya) - "Harada-sensei is good. I feel pumped up watching him." * (To himself) - "N-Nico Douga... clap clap clap clap..." * (To Chihaya) - "You're interesting, you know. You're cute, optimistic, not one to lose heart... you have both friends and a boyfriend and you want to become the Queen to boot? You won't." * (To Taichi) - "No. I'm not obliged. To start with, I hate you." * (To Taichi) - "In Karuta there are only 4 ways, right? You take the card, your opponent takes the card, you make a mistake, your opponent makes a mistake." * (To his students) "Words hold power, and I ask all of you not to forget that." * (To Taichi) - "I thought you were quite admirable. Being among all those people who love karuta from the bottom of their hearts must have been tough for you, since you yourself don’t like karuta. Even though you don’t like it, you still tried your absolute best in it. So I thought that it was admirable." * (To Taichi) - "I don't like Karuta, either." * (To Taichi) - "Although it's called talent, I think of it as simply your speed of starting a fire until you have it burning. Those with 'talent' make the fire catch real quick. But that alone doesn't guarantee how strong your flame will be nor how long it can keep burning." * (To Chihaya) - ''"Hee. How interesting. Although 'Mashironiso' can be simply translated as 'Pure white', that translation used a repetition, "White,Pure white". I have to agree, that way the underlying emotion is conveyed better. So Examiner-san, how would you translate your favourite 'Chiha'? 'Karakurenai is 'Red' isn't it? Mmm . . . though 'Crimson' may be a better choice here . . . () You know, I always though the Chihayaburu poem is too full of exaggerations. No matter how beautiful, autumn crimson refers to the years bygone. Yet, to claim that even the gods of old never heard of it . . . Like how much do you think you know about this world, Narihara? You real freak! '' (Vol 34 Chapter 178) Trivia *His favorite food is sweets which he distributes mostly to A class members.. *In Vol 22 Chapter 117, he mentally claimed Chihaya as his bride. *There is much hatred for Hisashi Suo. * His personal favorite idol is Kyoko Yamashiro, whom he affectionately calls "Kyoko-tan". * He has a collection of reading samples of the Hyakunin Isshu by all 7 professional readers, including one who has not read in tournaments for some time. *He is an 8th year college student *He enjoys playing the Piano & Violin.Official FanBook *He has a cousin named Tadashi, and an aunt named Yukiko.Chapter 127 *He says he can see a reader's voice as colors. So he takes the card of the color that matches the reader's voice color. Chapter 161 Whether it's a visualization technique or whether he actually has synesthesia is not yet clear. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Karuta Player Category:Meijin Category:Minor Character Category:Featured Articles Category:Student